


Bucky's Day in Court

by StonyAvengerGirl16 (CharmedBritannia)



Series: StarkSpangledWinter [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky plz, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Seriously this is just why, Steve is not amused, Tony thinks it's hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/StonyAvengerGirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of my story <em>The Ex Equation</em>. You don't <em>have</em> to read that first, but it would clear up a few things and provide some background as to why we are where we are. It's just a blurb that wouldn't go away, so it's short. Basically, Bucky threw a punch and got himself thrown in front of the WSC and other government bigwigs. He couldn't give less fucks, but Steve gave those for him. </p><p>Tony and the other Avengers find it hilarious.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Day in Court

\-----

"James Buchanan Barnes."

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow, and continued to rock back and forth in the chair they sat him in.

 

"Yes?"

"You were born in 1925, and grew up in the less affluent parts of Brooklyn alongside Captain Rogers, correct?"

 

Bucky moved to put his feet up on the table, which Steve immediately smacked back down.

 

"That is correct.  But it was during the Great Depression sir. Gonna have to be a little more detailed about 'less affluent'. Don't know what that has to do with jack squat about why I'm here today, though."

 

The other man raised his brow, and Steve nudged him in the ribs.

 

"I mean, yes. I did. Your point?"

"My _point_ is that perhaps you aren't aware of how one is supposed to behave in such a situation as the night in question."

 

All of the Avengers raised their eyebrows. Bucky leaned forward.

 

"Maybe I don't. Maybe I am just a back-alley, knuckle scraping, uncouth hoodlum from the deepest slums of Brooklyn. But even this hoodlum knows that it's not exactly _good behavior_  to harass your _former_ _lover,_ who you have a history of abusing might I add, at a party meant to raise money to help keep your gold-encrusted ass out of the fire."

 

Tony and Clint couldn't hold in their snorts, and Bucky leaned back to shoot Tony a devil-may-care smirk.  

 

All all of the Avengers had been adamant that they were going to be present for Bucky's hearing. Cling had even willingly donned the suit thrust at him because "this was going to be the _funniest shit_ I have ever heard."

 

And he was not wrong. If Tony had the gold medal for pissing people off at his hearing, Bucky damn sure had the silver. He had been on his almost-best-behavior, taking cues from Steve, but he was still being a complete pain-in-the-ass, and it didn't help that Tony was snickering at every insubordinate thing he did. He was like the class-clown jock trying to impress the prep-school sweetheart. It was _ridiculous._

 

"Besides, what's wrong with Brooklyn? Stevie here's from Brooklyn. Same part as me. And he literally runs around with the American flag plastered on his ass-" _  
_

"It is not _plastered on my ass, Barnes-"_

 _"Plastered on your ass, Rogers._ Can't get more righteous, law-abiding American than that."

 

Steve resisted the urge to shake him. 

 

Barely.

 

"Well, we'll get to Captain Rogers at a later date-"

"Probably never-"

" _Anyway._ Mr. Stone has brought a claim to our attention that you have attacked him unprompted, viciously, and without any human decency or sense of respect. Now according to these... _Avengers_ , and Nicholas J. Fury, you have been signed off as fully re-integrated into society. But if you are attacking civilians without cause, how well adjusted are you?"

 

Bucky scrunched up his eyebrows and slouched.

 

"Aw, this sucks ass. A fella falls of a train from the summit of an icy mountaintop, survives, loses an arm in the process, gets kidnapped and brainwashed by a worldwide terrorist group, survives _that_ , and then goes through the grueling re-acclimation process, only to be questioned about his state of mind for defending his fella at a fancy-ass party? Seriously?"

 

He glared at Steve.

 

"Did you have to deal with any of this?"

"No."

"None of these bigwigs questioning your mental state?"

"No, Buck."

"I mean, I understand _kinda_ where they're coming from, but _damn._ I am _not_ satisfied with my service. Zero stars. Let's hit up that shawarma place by the tower instead, I love that place-"

 

Tony couldn't hold in the maniacal laughter any longer. He laughed so hard he almost fell out of his seat, and Natasha and Bruce both moved to keep him upright. Clint was snickering, and the chairman looked ready to explode. Steve really wanted to just up and leave, but he really had to fix this or else Fury was going to have a hemorrhage. He grabbed the mic, and shoved Bucky out of the way.

 

"I apologize for this, chairman. They are usually more...composed."

"Are they, Captain Rogers? Are these really the people who protect us on a regular basis?"

 

Steve narrowed his eyes.

 

"Yes. Yes they are. They regularly risk their lives, so we all try to find a little humor now and then."

"Clearly now is not the time-"

"Well, sir, all you've done for the last four hours or so is rake our friend, who is basically a recovering vet, over the coals and dropped numerous hints that could have landed him in an attack or God forbid, a relapse. Both of which we could sue you heftily for. Fortunately for you, Bucky has maintained a light-hearted humor over the entire situation, as inappropriate as it may be. Because Tony Stark is nothing if not protective over him, he would not hesitate to feed you to the proverbial sharks if such an incident occurred. So, I'd be pleased with humor and not another option."

 

Screams echoed from outside, and a hunk of the ceiling fell in front of him as the building shook. He raised his eyebrows.

 

"Aaaaaaand that's our cue, surprisingly right on time; I'll have to thank them for that. By the way, as Natasha oh so eloquently put it a few months ago, if you want me, you know where to find me."

 

And because he was Tony Stark's lover and he was a bad influence, he winked, and sent them his 'super cheesy grin' that never failed to make Tony crack up laughing. Bucky elbowed him as they turned away from the chairman's shocked face. 

 

"People never suspect you for the not-so-little shit you really are, do they Rogers?"

"It's a gift. Avengers! ASSEMBLE!"

\-----

 


End file.
